This invention relates to concrete batch forming systems, and, more specifically, to batch forming systems for fibrous concrete.
The desirability of employing fibrous reinforcing material in concrete has been known for a number of years. In many instances, the use of fiber reinforcing material eliminates the need for reinforcing rods in that fiber reinforced concrete can have the strength of rod reinforced concrete and can be formed at a lesser cost. Where the concrete is used in roadways or the like, the presence of the fibers at the exposed surface of the roadway also provides improved wear resistance.
One perplexing difficulty that has stymied extensive use of fiber reinforced concrete is the tendency of the fibers to adhere to each other and form balls which are not fully wetted by the concrete mix itself resulting in a poor bond and decreased strength as a result. Where the balls of fiber are of significant size, a partial void will result in the concrete with a resultant flaw or weak spot.